


Favourite episodes

by nic73



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic73/pseuds/nic73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote these for a friend who was leaving, they are episode tags to some of her favourite episodes, plus one for someone else. The first one is for Bloodshot and one way he caused a nuisance while in the hospital. The final one of one of my favourite episodes. Red Rover, Red Rover: How did he get from the restaurant to his audacious plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jane lets out a deep sigh. There's not much to occupy him in this room by himself in the dark. It allows his mind to travel down roads that are dark and, he admits to himself, scary. Two to three days the doctor had said but what if it's permanent, what if his world is dark forever. So far his thoughts aren't painting a pretty picture and he's had enough. He needs to find something else to do, something to distract him, he needs stimulation.

He hears the door open, he puts on a smile and a cheery voice.

"Back again Linda, what bit of me do you want this time?"

"Now how did you know it was me Patrick. I barely made it through the door?"

"You have some keys that jingle as you walk, you have this way of hesitating before you enter a room, just ever so slightly, but it's there. Did you grow up with brothers who would jump out at you all the time? And, I'm sorry to inform you that the garlic bread you had for lunch is still lingering."

"That's very good Patrick. It was three brothers, they made my life a nightmare until I learned how to get back at them"

"I bet it was creative and as much as they deserved"

"You got that right and so remember that before you think of causing me any trouble, because I suspect you're a troublemaker."

"I consider myself warned."

"And I'll be sure to eat a mint. Now I'm here to take out your I. V."

"That is good news. Does it mean I'm going home?"

"No the doctor wants to keep you in for a couple of days. The more rest you get, the better your chances of getting your sight back."

"But I'm bored, there's nothing for me to do."

She pats him on the shoulder.

" Now that's the idea Patrick, rest. Now I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. "

" Ah shift change. I'm glad someone at least gets to go home . enjoy your freedom for me Linda.'

"I will, I have a hot date. Bye Patrick. "

Jane opens the door and almost walks in to the cop standing outside.

"Oh officer, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"That's perfectly all right Mr. Jane. What can I do for you?"

"I thought I'd take a walk, there's nothing to do, but lie in bed. I need some exercise before they bring that lovely dinner around. Would you be kind enough to help me officer?"

"Well I should get permission first."

"I didn't realise I was a prisoner, but go a head call Agent Lisbon, I'm sure she's got nothing else to do. It's just a little stroll officer. All I can do in there is stare at blackness."

He's aware of the officer looking around.

"We'll be back before any one knows we're gone. We could go to the cafeteria, I'm sure you could do with a coffee or something. Maybe a doughnut...my treat."

"That does sound good"

"It's the least I can do, for watching my back. Let me take your shoulder and lead the way."

It's busy as they enter the cafeteria and the noise assaults Jane's ears.

"Just sit me at a table and I'll have a cup of tea, you get whatever you want."

Jane hands him ten dollars he'd found in the pocket of his trousers in the bedside table. The pain in his toe that he'd stubbed against the cupboard had stopped as they walked. Thankfully he'd also found his shoes in there, making this excursion possible.

"Just sit here Mr. Jane, you'll be fine until I get back."

" I'm sure I will, thank you."

Jane smiles as the officer walks away. During his conversation he was aware of the stir his presence made. He can hear the table next to him talking about him. It seems like there are three women. A mother, who is a patient and two daughters. The mother is definitely of a dominant nature, and the daughters, even in adult hood, are scared of her.

"Mother stop it."

"What difference does it make, he can't see me."

"He can still hear you."

"It's obvious he's a criminal, coming in with the cop like that."

"He isn't in handcuffs Mother."

The mother snorts.

"How far is he going to get like that. It's good to see the wicked get their comeuppance."

"That's a terrible thing to say."

"It's no more than he deserves. Trust you Lydia, you're always the weak one. "

Jane stands up and moves towards the table, and stands next to the mother.

"Hi ladies, my name's Patrick Jane, your friendly neighbourhood thief."

The Mother addresses her daughters.

"See I told you he was a criminal, just a lowlife thief, probably conned money out of the elderly, he has that look about him."

"That's perceptive of you, Mrs..."

One of the daughters chips in.

"Sparks, Mrs Dorothy Sparks."

"Lydia! You don't give the man my name."

"She's right Lydia, you shouldn't have given her my name. It's a good, strong name. You don't suffer fools gladly do you? It gives you a sense of power to bully people, even your own daughters. You don't care what people think of you, as long as they're scared of you so you can control them. It's all about control for you, you don't like being at others mercy."

Jane bends down and whispers in her ear.

"The problem with being a bully is that eventually you'll come across one who's meaner than you. My bandages will come off in a couple of days, unfortunately the other guy is not as lucky."

He rests his hand on her shoulder and can feel her trembling beneath it.

"Yes, Dorothy Sparks, a name I don't think I'll ever forget."

Jane hears the officer return with the drinks. Mrs Sparks calls to him.

"Officer..."

Jane cuts her off.

"I would suggest you don't say a word."

"Mr. Jane your tea."

Jane straightens up.

"Thank you officer, this woman was wondering why I'm not in handcuffs."

"He's not a criminal ma'am, he works for the CBI."

Jane beams at the daughters.

"It's been a pleasure ladies."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crimson Cassanova: The team hear about the shopping trip.

As Cho enters the bullpen Jane jumps up off the couch.

"You ready Cho?"

Cho looks at him blankly.

"Ready for what?"

Jane grins.

"You know exactly what, our shopping trip."

Rigsby entered while Jane was speaking.

"A shopping trip, what's that about?"

"For my plan to catch the killer, Cho needs some new clothes to help him pull the chicks, so I'm taking him shopping."

Rigsby looks at Cho who has his arms folded across his chest, he knows him well enough to recognise he's not happy with the idea. He looks down at a piece of paper on his desk that's suddenly become very interesting and tries to hide his smirk.

"You guys have fun."

Jane starts to leave and motions for Cho to follow.

"We need to get going so we can get you set up in time. I'll tell you on the way what you need to do."

As Jane walks away Cho doesn't move, except to stare at Rigsby who quickly straightens his face. Jane stops again and beckons with his arm.

"Cho, come, it'll be fun."

This time Jane doesn't start walking again but stares at Cho. After a few moments Cho unfolds his arms and looks up at the ceiling before making his way to Jane. On his way out he brushes past Van Pelt as she and Lisbon arrive. Van Pelt looks to Rigsby.

"Where's Cho going? He doesn't look very happy."

"Jane's taking him shopping for some dating clothes, apparently Cho needs them for his plan to catch the killer."

Van Pelt turns and stares after the retreating figures.

"He's going with Jane!"

Lisbon laughs:

"Cho in a three piece suit. I can't wait to see it."


	3. Devil's Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride back after the take down.

Lisbon looks over at Jane with concern. He's been very quiet on the ride back. Not his usual triumphant self after catching a killer.

"You all right Jane?"

He glances over at her, with a look that tells her that everything isn't all right.

"I'm fine."

"You're being very quiet."

"Ehhhh just thinking."

"You want to share?"

Jane doesn't answer for a while, his head's turned away from her as he watches the scenery go by and then:

"I'm thinking about Charlotte."

Lisbon nods, it's just as she thought.

"It must be hard now that she's gone."

"I imagined her all grown up, a teenager, a lippy one at that."

Lisbon can't hold back the chuckle

"How come that's not surprising."

Jane smiles.

"I apologised to her for it. It certainly isn't from her mother. I wonder why I imagined her as teenager and not the little girl I knew?"

"Perhaps you wanted to communicate with her."

"I didn't recognise her when I first saw her, although she looks a lot like Angela at her age."

"It's understandable."

"If I wanted to talk with her, I wonder what I wanted to say, or learn?"

"What was it you said to her?"

Jane's biting his lip a sure sign he's upset about something.

"I should've recognised her."

Lisbon's finding it hard to keep up with the constant changes in the conversation.

"She thinks I'm wasting my time searching for Red John."

"She does?"

"Yes, I told her I was doing it for them and she said there's nothing I can do for them, they're dead."

Lisbon nods her head.

"What do you think about that?"

Jane lets out a sigh and shrugs.

"Well she's right, of course."

He's staring out the window.

"She's really a lovely girl."

Jane's silent some more and Lisbon's not sure what to say. There's so much she could say but doesn't know if she should or how to begin.

"Obviously it was me speaking not Charlotte. She was a figment of my subconscious after all."

Lisbon treads carefully.

"What do you think you were trying to say to yourself?"

Jane looks at her with a wicked grin.

"She asked if we'd ever...you know...the two of us..."

Lisbon smiles back.

"She did, did she?"

"Yea, she likes you."

"That's good to hear."

Jane turns back to looking out the windscreen and is silent again. Lisbon's trying not to think about what the last part means. He looks so melancholy, after a while Lisbon breaks the silence.

"Would you like to come to my place?"

He jumps a little as if he's forgotten he wasn't alone. He turns to her.

"What was that?"

"Would you like to come to my place? We could get take out and watch a movie."

"Sounds good."

"Okay then."

"You know I think I'd like to be alone, if that's okay."

"Sure Jane, whatever you want. The offers there if you change your mind...We can talk."

His attention is back to the outside.

"She really was lovely."


	4. Red Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's thoughts after visiting the CBI

Jane's laying on the bed in the motel room he's rented for the month. He has a slight smile on his face. It's been a good days work. Not as successful as he'd hoped, he hasn't seen the Red John files, but he's been invited back and he's confident he'll see them tomorrow.

He'd been surprised by the youthful agent in charge. He guesses she's a couple of years younger than himself. It's obvious this is her first appointment as the boss but he's impressed with her. She's competent and has the respect of the younger agents in her charge She hasn't a chance with the detective dinosaur, no matter how hard she tries. People like him never change. She's best being rid of him, he'll only be a problem to her. But the young agent want to help, she knows she's his last chance. It's refreshing to see such optimism in a law enforcement officer that high up the food chain.

He likes Agent Cho, he's cool. The way he ignored him when he told him too, just turned his back on him, it was class. Has a military background, he suspects he's was escaping a bad situation he'd gotten himself in. He puts forward a straight, cool, no messing demeanor, which must work wonders in the interview room. As a friend he'll be fiercely loyal and as a cop he's willing to do what it takes to get the job done.

Rigsby's also escaping his past, a criminal relative, father most likely. He sees it as paying back society for his crimes. The structure and camaraderie of the police force also fulfils what he missed and longed for as a child. He was too embarrassed by his father to seek out friendships growing up.

Detective Hannigan is everything he pegged him as when he first met him. It was a bit mean to egg him on in that way, just to get himself back in the room, can't blame him for getting his own back.

Jane gives a deep sigh and rises from the bed, he catches himself in the mirror and stops. Homelessness that's what she said. He inspects himself, maybe she has a point. A far cry from the suits he used to wear. He's let himself go, but then he's barely had a reason to get up in the morning. He's always been somebody, 'the boy wonder', people were in awe of his skills, he helped people, at least he pretended to help people. A husband and a father. Now he's nothing, no one looks at him as he walks through this world, his grief acts as a cloak of invisibility around him. No ones cares if he even wakes up in a morning.

Agent Lisbon cares, he can see that. She thinks it's a mistake for him to look at the files, she thinks it'll upset him. But that's not possible, he's been through the worst already, nothing else can touch him. Every page he reads, every detail of the Red John crime scenes, every bloody picture will be a step to catching Red John, a step towards cutting the man open, a step towards his revenge.

He looks past himself to Agent Lisbon, imaging her over his shoulder. You hope I won't come back in the morning, but I'm coming. I'll clean myself up like you ask, and I will see those files. I know you think it's wrong, but it's what's getting me out of bed in the morning, it's what's occupying my mind, pushing my loss to the back of my mind. It's what's stopping me from going mad.


	5. Fugue in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd hoped to come up with something different than a tag to the end scene.....but no. Hope you like.

"I 'm sorry"

He hears her say as image after image crashes down on him. Angela, his dear, sweet, Angela. He'd grown up with her on the circuit. She'd been the nuisance little girl who shadowed him wherever he went, wanting to join in. He teased her about it once they married, that she'd always been in love with him. Whereas he can still remember the day, the hour, the exact minute he'd fallen in love with her. She was sixteen and her job that summer was looking after Max, the elephant. She had to clean out his stall and feed him and wash him. This was the job she was doing that day. He watched as Max, who was obviously not in the mood for a bath, was giving her a hard time. Instead of helping he'd watched from afar as the elephant squirmed under her hand. All of a sudden Max jerked and Angela fell, dropping the hose and falling on top of it, the water soaking her back. Instead of jumping up she laid there laughing. He'd strolled over and offered his hand to help her up. What he didn't notice was that one hand was underneath her and as he pulled her up with one hand the other came around with the hose and got him square in the face. He'd been blinded at first and she continued to spray him with water. He recovered and stepped away from her reach. She stood there her eyes shining with laughter and then she turned the hose on herself. Soon she was dripping from head to toe, a lot wetter than he was and it suddenly struck him how beautiful she was.

The images now show her soaked with blood, not water, her blood. His daughter laying beside her. Her sparkling eyes dull. her beautiful hair matted against her head. His family mutilated because of him.

He knew they were hiding something, he never dreamed it was this horrific. She says she's sorry, but she mustn't be, she did the right thing. He doesn't deserve happiness, who did he think he was.


	6. Balls of Fire

Lisbon looks at her watch and then into the bullpen, the couch is empty, her stomach does a flip and she tries to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Has anyone seen Jane?"

Cho looks up from his desk. He looks over at the empty couch.

"Ron said that he was here earlier, that it looked like he'd slept all night on the couch. He said it was almost as if he didn't like the interruption. Jane got off the couch and was heading for the elevators before Ron had even taken his jacket off."

"Did Ron say if he looked okay?"

Cho shrugs. Lisbon feels a little relieved that Jane was spotted this morning, but she's still uneasy about his whereabouts. She takes her phone from her pocket and rings his number as she walks to her office. It goes straight to answer phone as she enters.

"Boo!"

Lisbon jumps out of her skin and turns around.

"What do you think you're doing Jane. I could do you some serious damage."

"Well I'm glad you controlled yourself."

Jane's beaming at her as she sits behind her desk.

"Where have you been anyway?"

Jane shrugs.

"Just went for a walk, stretching the old legs. They were still a little 'creaky', as you so charmingly put it, from the cattle prod."

"Did it help?"

"Yes, I feel like a new man."

"Well that's good news, I look forward to working with a new Jane."

Jane looks offended.

"And what was wrong with the old Jane?"

"You mean the one who liked to bait powerful politicians, offend anyone who can give me a headache.."

Jane raises his finger.

"I want to stop you there, he didn't only offend anyone who could cause you trouble, He wasn't that discriminate."

"True."

Jane makes himself comfy on her couch, swinging his legs around so he's laying facing her.

"So what do you wish from this 'new' Jane?"

Lisbon opens up her laptop and pretends to be busy as she hides herself from his knowing gaze and she realises there's so much she could say. 'The truth, no more lies about what he's doing, where he's going. No more 'trying to protect her'. No more quest for revenge, no more plans to kill Red John, putting his freedom and his life in jeopardy. No more spending time in the attic, no more pulling away from people who care about him, keeping them at arms length, keeping himself shut down. No more recklessness, treating his life as if it means nothing to him, or anyone else. No more reasons to worry about him.' Instead she peers over the laptop:

"A man who keeps his promises."

Jane looks offended.

"What promises haven't I kept?"

Lisbon smiles at him.

"I'm still waiting for that apple for one."

"Woman! Are you still going on about that apple!"

Jane reaches into his inside pocket.

"Catch."

An apple sails over towards Lisbon, which she catches.

"Thanks, better late than never."

She takes a bite as Jane scowls at her and she looks at him and smiles.

"It's the best apple I ever tasted."

Jane understands all that's meant by those words, 'that she's glad he's back, safe and sound.' He settles in to the cushion under his head and closes his eyes.

"My pleasure Lisbon."


	7. Chapter 7

"You're table's ready Mr. Jane."

He makes his way towards his table, cream napkins and silverware, indicating the table's set for three. They always enjoyed going out for dinner from the moment they had the money to do so. They enjoyed trying different ethnic foods, although nothing pushed Italian off the top spot. They would get dressed up, His favourite part of the evening was looking at her as she descended down the stairs, knowing that this beautiful woman was his, somehow she'd chosen him. They always had plenty to say to one another, sometimes serious, sometime silly, she loved him to tell her stories about their fellow diners, as long as he didn't get too personel.

He can feel the alcohol travel down his body, leaving a heat trail, burning through the numbness he cloaks himself with every day.

When Charlotte came along, they just took her with them. They had to choose carefully, as not everywhere willing accepted a precocious two year old. They still got dressed up and it became a tradition for him to dress Charlotte. He loved to see her eyes light up at the latest creation he brought home. It gave her an incentive to behave herself as she didn't want to get her 'Daddy Dress' dirty.

They're sat in their places whispering conspiratorially together behind their napkins as it's their turn to order his meal. They take teasing glances at him and Charlotte dissolves in to laughter. He grimaces at her.

He lays down the swizzle stick he's been absent-mindedly stirring his final drink with. He's beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol on his brain, further hampering his cloaking efforts and he's walking up the stairs, already flashes of the images to be found behind the closed-door are invading his mind, his feet slow down, but his memories don't.

He hears a loud bang pulling him out of his revelry, his hand is cold and wet, he looks at it in surprise, there's drink and ice over the tablecloth and his hand. He looks around and people are looking at him. The waiter rushes over.

"Are you all right Mr. Jane?"

"I'm fine."

He stands up, wiping his hand with his napkin, throwing it on to the table as he leaves. He pays for his drinks and steps out of the restaurant. He turns right, though he doesn't know where he's heading. He wants to scream and shout and cry but he just keeps moving. He stops. He needs to numb his pain, cover it up once more, hide it away. There's a liquor store a couple of doors down, he goes in and buys a bottle of scotch and hails a taxi.

"CBI Headquarters please."

He jumps in and digs into his bag, unscrewing the cap he takes a drink and closes his eyes.

"You have to stop this Dad."

He opens them and looks at the seat next to him and there she is, his daugher. He looks at her, hardly daring to believe his eyes, It's great to see her. He smiles.

"What did you say?"

"You have to stop this Dad."

"Stop what?"

He holds up the bag of scotch.

"I don't do this often. It's just a difficult day for me."

She looks up at him sadly

"That's not what I mean. You need to stop this game with Red John."

"It's not a game. He killed you and your mother and I'm going to kill him."

"And who else will be hurt in the process.

"You're sounding all grown up."

"Things change. You have to stop. He involved a little girl Dad, A young girl. he'll stop at nothing. Who are you willing to sacrifice?"

He closes his eyes and nods.

"I fixed it. She doesn't remember meeting him. She's safe."

"I know Dad but can you promise to keep everyone safe? Look at me dad!"

He turns and looks at her earnest face.

"Can you?"

He can't break away from her eyes. He wants to. He wants to get away from the concern, the love, the fear, the questioning. But he can't and he shakes his head.

"No I can't."

She takes his hand.

"Then you have to stop, please daddy."

He looks once more in to her pleading eyes. His voice comes out barely a whisper:

"Okay, I'll stop."

She smiles at him.

"Good."

The taxi jerks as it comes to a hard stop, throwing him almost into the partition. The driver holds his hand up in apology. He looks across, to check she's all right and she's gone. He slumps in to the seat, disappointment tearing at him.

He's giving up, He'll burn the files. Can he actually do this?

He looks inside himself.

Has anything changed? Does he feel differently? He sinks into the seat disappointed. No….maybe….

He shakes his head. He doesn't know.

A thought strikes him, making him bolt up in his seat.

What will Red John do? Will he let him go? Will he kill him? Will he kill someone else…someone close to him to get him back in the game?

He slumps back against the seat and shakes his head once more.

He doesn't know, he can't take the chance., but he can't break his word.

He sits with his eyes closed as the taxi makes its way to the CBI. His eyes pop open.

That's what'll he will do and he has an idea, it's crazy, it's going to be painful, but it's brilliant and people will be safe

He speaks out loud.

"I'm giving up all right, but one last hurrah! I'm changing the game, I'm bringing it to you."


End file.
